Severo Snape Entre Mary Sues
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM.Um quadro espião. Um Snape OOC. Um bando de Mary Sues descontroladas. Não nos responsabilizamos por danos mentais permanentes ou não.
1. Chapter 1

_Título original:_ Severo Snape no meios dos trouxas _  
><em>_Autora: _VitoriaPrinceSnape_  
><em>_Link:_ http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6780194 / 1 / Severo_Snape_no_meio_dos_trouxas

**Indicação da **_CassGirl 4Ever_**. Muito obrigada e desculpe a demora *-***

Nome da fic: Severo Snape no meio dos trouxas. **(Sophia: AH VÁ!) {Charlly: Um título mais simples seria: "Severo Snape na reunião de família." #fail}**

Presenteado: Loüíse Annê Clémence Pöésy Lá Varÿnd. **(Sophia: Saúde!) {Charlly: Quer um lencinho? *Oferece lencinho podre e encardido para o elemento.*}(Maddie: Que presente de grego...)**

Autora: Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva. **(Sophia: E eu perguntei seu nome completo?) [Diná: Tá me achando com cara de ID, fia?] {Charlly: E eu lá quero saber se o seu nome é de vileira?}**

Shipper: Severus Snape/OC. **(Sophia: "Já avisei que isso vai dar merda" #tropadeelite) {Charlly: Minhas anteninhas estão captando perigo. #chapolincolorado} [Diná: Ei! Roubar piada não vale!]**

Censura: Rated T. **{****Charlly: Ai, Kami-sama, não faz isso comigo!} [Diná: Pense positivo! Antes Rated T do que M, certo?] {Charlly: O_O Diná, você está me consolando?} [Diná: O quê? Só porque eu sou imaginária não posso ter sentimentos?]**

Gênero: Romance/Aventura.

Resumo: E, se, para salvar a própria vida, Severo Snape tivesse que ir lecionar em uma escola trouxa. **(Sophia: Interrogação, não um ponto /fikdik)** E, a sala da qual ele seria professor representante,**(Maddie: Sai daqui, Vírgula!)** é a mais bagunceira de toda a escola, o que ele irá fazer? **[Diná: Eu posso até me chamar Diná, mas vidente é que eu não sou!]** **(Sophia: Lançar **_**Crucio **_**em todo mundo \o/) {Charlly: Ótima ideia, Sophs!}**

Leia a fic, e, descubra. **(Sophia: Eu não gosto quem coloca uma ficha da fic dentro de um capítulo.)(Maddie: Essa é a primeira Trasher que eu vejo a usar vírgulas **_**demais**_**.)**

Agradecimentos Especiais: Bom, eu estou um tiquinho irritada hoje, Tipo assim, eu estou beeem dividida, então, não tô com muito saco para agradecer ninguém hoje... Aconteceu uma coisa na escola, e, eu tô tendo que escolher entre uma coisa e outra **(Maddie: Queeee bom /ironia)**... Então... Me perdoem pelo descuido de não agradecer ninguém, ao menos, não aqui! **(Sophia: Então pra quê está postando a fic? Posta quando estiver calma!) {Charlly: Melhor: NÃO POSTE NUNCA!} [Diná, Sophia e Maddie aplaudem Charlly.] {Charlly faz uma reverência.}**

Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: À 6ª D – que é a minha sala – por ser assim tão irritante, tão bagunceira, tão insuportável... Por ser aquele tipo de sala que leva xingo **(Sophia: Leva xingo? Que porra é essa?) {Charlly #traduções mode on#: Xingo é uma espécie de tabaco que deixa pessoa... ... É uma tradução pra Viagra! Pronto, falei!} ** de tudo quanto é professor... E, por me dar a idéia de imaginar como seria se o Prof. Snape lecionasse lá... E, acreditem isso não é um agradecimento, nem elogio, é uma verdade! ;¬*! **(Sophia: Se não é agradecimento, porque está nos agradecimentos? Doida.) [Diná: E por acaso você esperava que ela fosse minimamente sã?]**

Disclaimer: O Prof. Snape, a magia que ele tem **{****Charlly: Quem maliciou levanta a patinha o/} [Diná: \o/](Sophia: \o)(Maddie: Mentes sujas... o/)**, e, tudo o que você reconhecer e que te lembrar Harry Potter, pertence à Tia Rowling, o resto é meu – ou melhor, são pessoas que estudam comigo! E, que transformei em personagem. **(Sophia: Um bando de Mary Sues malcriadas.) {Charlly: Babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando u.u}**

Notas: **{****Charlly olha para baixo no Word: Ai, ainda faltam 11 páginas ¬¬}(Maddie morre.)** Bom, como eu estou no espírito do Sev (Irritada, com raiva, sarcástica, irônica, cínica...) **{****Charlly: Uma palavrinha mágica: C-A-L-M-A-N-T-E.}** não me culpem se a fic não ficar boa **{****Charlly: Isso! Vamos culpar o Universo que sai mais barato.}**, e, adivinhem de quem é a culpa? Sim, a culpa é toda da minha sala! Aconteceu uma coisa que eu não gostei nada, e, então eu estou MUITO pensativa**(Maddie: Já entendemos, sua vida é uma merda. Não precisava transformar ela em um trash.)**, tentando escolher, e, torcer para ter feito a escolha certa... Então, a culpa não é minha! **(Sophia: Repito: por que não postou a fic outro dia?) ****{****Charlly e Diná: WHY DID YOU POST THAT?}**

Severo Snape no meio dos trouxas. **(Sophia: Já li isso duas vezes, bee.) {Charlly: Com essa aí, eu li três, mona.} [Diná: Eu já li oito, drag. Pera, quatro mais dois é quanto?] {Charlly: Seis.} [Diná: Eu já li seis, drag.] **

**Capítulo um: Severo Snape, e, a 6ªD. **(N/A: Eu sei ficou ridículo! Desculpem, como eu disse, eu estou aflita, preocupada e pensativa, então...** {Charlly: Uma palavrinha mágica: C-A-L-M-A-N-T-E.²}**).

Severo Snape estava aflito. **(Sophia: "... preocupado e pensativo, como a autora.") {Charlly: Noofa senhora! Vou abrir uma farmácia só pra vender calmante pra esses aí.}(Sophia: Vai ficar rica, Charlly (Y)) ****{****Charlly: É exatamente esse o objetivo!}**Ou ele era preso em Azkaban, ou ele era morto pelo Lord das Trevas.

Mas, que alternativas ele tinha? **(Sophia: As duas já citadas acima, oras!) [Diná: Deixa que eu dou mais duas: Se matar ou... É, era só uma mesmo.] {Charlly: Diná, acho que eu vou ter que te dar umas aulas de matemática.}**

Morar no meio dos trouxas? Parecia ser a única salvação. **{****Charlly: Ah, Tio Sev, a sua família não deve ser tão ruim assim.}**

Snape, então comunicou sua decisão à Dumbledore, que disse:

- Severo, Meu filho... **(Sophia: SEVERUS! I'M YOUR FATHER! -n) {Charlly: "Papis, eu quero mesada!"} **Eu acho, que, você deve fazer o que achar melhor... Com tanto **(Sophia: Espero que isso seja erro de digitação.) [Diná: Já sei o que eu vou dar pra a autora de natal ^^] {Charlly: O quê?} [Diná: Um dicionário ^^]** que arque com as conseqüências, **(Sophia: Já diria a Charlly: "não trema sobre a linguiça!") {Charlly: É uma lição tão fácil! Como as pessoas não aprendem?} **afinal de contas, quem vai pagar por elas, é você! **[Diná: Não, quem vai pagar por elas é o mais rico!] {Charlly: LUCIUS SEU INÚTIL! PASSE A CARTEIRA PRA CÁ!}(Maddie: Ri da Charlly)**

- O que eu poderia fazer, Alvo? **{****Charlly #sotaque alemão#: Tocar a buzina e gritar socorro? #piadainterna}** – perguntou Snape – Você sabe, que nem o Lord das trevas, nem os comensais, colocariam os pés em algum lugar trouxa! **(Maddie: Aham, Sev, senta lá.)(Sophia: A não ser que eles quisessem se divertir torturando-os um pouquinho.) {Charlly joga o Enigma do Príncipe na autora: Eles nunca colocariam os pés em algum lugar trouxa! Quem derrubou a ponte e matou os trouxas foi a Armada de Dumbledore, não é mesmo? #ironiafeelings}**

O diretor sorriu. **{****Charlly: CLAQUETE!} **

- Se eu pudesse, acrescentava 50 pontos à Sonserina, pelo raciocínio rápido, mas, tiraria 50 pontos da mesma, por você ter sido tão descuidado, Severo! – disse ele. **(Sophia: Logo, ele não adicionaria porra nenhuma!) {Charlly: Viu, Diná? Isso é matemática.} [Diná: Oh, é tão bonita! *0*](Maddie: Comassim tirar pontos? Só se faz isso com alunos, Albus. Ficou tão gagá que esqueceu as regras da própria escola?)**

Snape rosnou. **(Sophia: RAAWR!) {Charlly: EI! ****Eu ia fazer isso! *Cruza os braços e faz beicinho*}**

- Não venha com gracinhas, Alvo! – ele retrucou irritado – E, como eu iria imaginar que, um dos retratos, espionava para Voldemort? **(Sophia: Um dos retratos? Tá me dizendo que um dos retratos de Hogwarts espionava para Voldemort? Vai se fuder.) {Charlly: Com certeza! Voldemort é cheio de retratos dos diretores de Hogwarts no esconderijo dele. Por falar nisso, alguém pode me dizer a partir de que livro essa criatura está escrevendo?}(Sophia: Livro pra quê? O canon só atrapalha! -qq)(Maddie: O Voldy lá ia precisar de um quadro pra espionar? ee')**

O sorriso do diretor sumiu. **{****Charlly: CORTA!}**

- Você tem razão... Ah, Severo, tome cuidado! – ele disse, Sério – os comensais e o Voldemort, querem a sua cabeça! **(Sophia: NÃO! JURA? Mas que Dumbledore inteligente esse da fic! Só faltou chorar sabiamente! #MyImmortal) {Charlly imagina Dumbledore no meio da Floresta Proibida gritando palavrões para os alunos e cai na gargalhada.}(Maddie: O excesso de vírgulas dessa fic está me irritando, sério. Já já eu vou ficar igual a autora.) {Charlly sai correndo buscando toda a ajuda médica que conseguir encontrar: NÃO! NÓS NÃO PODEMOS PERDER MAIS, NÃO PODEMOS!}**

Snape assentiu, e, saiu do gabinete do diretor. **(Sophia transfigura o ponto para uma vírgula.) **Ainda aflito. **{****Charlly: Deixa eu adivinhar, a fofa aprendeu uma palavrinha nova e adora ficar usando pra se exibir.}**

O que ele iria fazer no meio de trouxas? **(Sophia: Vender o corpo por dinheiro.) {Charlly pega saquinhos e começa a vomitar} [Diná rouba alguns saquinhos da Charlly e começa a vomitar junto.](Maddie: Imaginei o Snape rodando bolsinha... *Faz o mesmo das outras duas*) **

Ficar sentado em algum lugar? Se associar com eles? **(Maddie: Pensei em sacanagem /apanha)**

Ou, Lecionar **[Diná: MARY SUE A VISTA!] {Charlly: APONTAR CANHÕES, MARUJOS! ESSA É PIOR QUE O KRAKEN!}** em uma escola trouxa? **(Sophia: Totalmente qualificado para dar aulas à trouxas, hein?)(Maddie: Vai ser professor de Química... Ou gramática #PiadaInterna)**

Das opções, a ultima **[Diná: Autora, tira o acento do cú! Isso não é um consolo!](Sophia morre.)(Maddie também.)** era a menos condenável. Snape decidiu então, que iria fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor, Lecionar. **(Sophia: Lecionar é um personagem novo?) {Charlly: Parece que os canhões não deram certo.} [Diná: QUE VENHAM OS ARPÕES!]**

Do Hall da escola, já se ouviam gritos, risadas e broncas. **(Sophia: E a cena muda assim, do nada!) {Charlly: Sério, isso broxa.}(Maddie: Você sabe que está drogada quando lê "trouxa" ao invés de "broxa".)**

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Senhor **{****Charlly: Kami-sama! O Senhor veio nos salvar!} [Diná *chora*: Isso é um milagre!]**? – pergunta uma senhora de cabelos loiros e levemente enrolados. **(Sophia: Quase uma Rita Skeeter.) [Diná: Só falta os óculos ridículos e as mãos de homem.] {Charlly: Sinceramente, até hoje eu acho que a Skeeter era um traveco.}(Maddie: Sou mais ela como besouro...)**

Snape engoliu em seco.

- Sou o novo professor! – disse, Hesitante. **{****Charlly: PREPAREM OS ARPÕES! AGORA UM GARY STU VAI ATACAR!} [Diná sai correndo pelo convés em busca dos arpões.]**

Ele aceitara o primeiro cargo que havia visto. **(Sophia: Olha o desespero!)**

A mulher sorriu.

- Ah, Sim! **(Sophia: Como assim "Ah, sim!"? Ele não foi fazer entrevista de emprego? Escola boa essa (Y)) **Me chamo Dona Aninha **[Diná: Me lembrei da Dona Benta.]** **(Sophia: Doninha! Será que ela também já foi enfeitiçada pelo Moody?) {Charlly começa a chorar desesperadamente ao lembrar do seu Auror favorito : Ele era tão jovem! Por que, Kami-sama? Por quê?}(Maddie: O Moody? Jovem? Sério, Charlly?) {Charlly: Ah, ele não era tão velho assim!} **– disse – é por aqui!

Enquanto ela o guiava por entre as salas, o sinal soou.

- Ah, vejo que já tens a primeira aula! – disse ela – tens que ir para a sala 4, 6ª D, bom, boa sorte! – disse ela, que por algum motivo, imaginava que ele iria precisar. **(Maddie: Eu pensei num daqueles Mestres de Jogo de RPG dando instruções aos jogadores.){Charlly: Só uma perguntinha: Ele está usando roupas trouxas ou continua com aquela capa de vampiro?}(Sophia imagina o Snape com aquela roupa de morcego em uma escola trouxa e engasga.)**

Aninha guiou-o até a sala quatro, e, abriu a porta. **(Sophia: Ela deseja boa sorte, mas depois leva o Snape até a sala. Achei que ela ía largá-lo no meio do corredor...)**

Havia trinta e seis alunos naquela sala.

Duas meninas estavam fofocando a um canto**(Maddie: *Imagina duas meninas falando com o canto da sala e começa a rir*) {Charlly capota de tanto rir.}**, Quatro meninos rindo noutro, Cinco meninas lendo um caderno, juntas a parede, Dez pessoas de pé, paradas espiando pelas janelas, Outras cinco andando pelas salas, outras oito de pé conversando, um menino assoviando e com os pés em cima da mesa, e, Duas meninas correndo atrás de um menino, enquanto as outras riam. **(Sophia: Alguém precisa aprender a fazer contas! Ela disse que tinham 36 alunos, mas eu contei 38. É, eu contei, HAISUAHSIUAH.) {Charlly*pressionado a ponte do nariz*: Eu não acredito nisso. A criatura contou, ela contou!} [Diná: Mas a matemática é tão linda, Charlly *-*](Sophia: Poxa, a gente tem que ver se está tudo certinho, né? *sorriso amarelo*)(Maddie: Calma, Sophia, eu também contei. (:) {Charlly se afasta, com medo das colegas.}**

- Devolve! Samuel! – gritou a garota alta. **(Sophia: A garota alta, claro! É aquela lá! ¬¬) [Diná começa a procurar: Mas eu não estou vendo nenhuma garota aqui! Além de nós, é claro.] {Charlly dá um tapa na cabeça da Diná: É claro que não, anta! A Sophs estava ironizando!}**

O Garoto, Samuel, Riu. **(Sophia: Pra quê tanta letra maiúscula?) [Diná: É pra poder escrever pior.]**

- Que é que há de tããão secreto nessa agenda Laura? – perguntou ele. **(Sophia: "O telefone de todos os clientes.")(Maddie capota.) {Charlly: *Tem um ataque cardíaco e entra em coma.*} **

- Nada que seja da tua conta! **{****Charlly: Receba!}** – disse a tal de Laura.

A outra garota apenas estendeu a mão, e, puxou a agenda, até que, ela escapou das mãos do garoto. **(Sophia: A outra garota tem nome?) [Diná: Eu não sei. Mas eu vou precisar de um aspirador pra me livrar de todas essas vírgulas bastardas.](Maddie: Diná, não trate as vírgulas mal! Elas não tem culpa de serem empregadas precariamente!)****{****Diná: Ta, então desculpem-me, vírgulas.}**

- Droga! – choramingou ele.

- A Agenda não é dá Laura! – disse a garota – é minha! – acrescentou.

- Hmm... Tem algo a ver com namoradinhos, é Vitória? **(Sophia: Ahh, então a outra menina tem nome?)** – perguntou o Garoto Rindo. **(Sophia: Oi, Garoto Rindo! Você é personagem novo? :D) [Diná: Que nome bunitu!] {Charlly: Vou colocar no meu filho!}**

Logo a agenda acertou em cheio a cabeça dele. **(Sophia: Ela jogou a agenda ou só bateu?)**

- Não! – disse ela – e, se você chegar perto dessa agenda **[Diná: Se você não quer que ele chegue perto da agenda, então não atire ela nele, sua besta!]**, você vai ver aonde eu vou te dar uma agendada! **(Sophia: Eca, que nojo!) **E quando ela terminou de dizer aquilo, as duas se sentaram.

O garoto começou a massagear a cabeça. **(Sophia: Meia hora depois de ser acertado ele sente dor.) {Charlly: Isso me lembra uma fic de Naruto que eu li. A Sakura e o Sasuke se fuderam é só meia hora depois ela sentiu a dor do hímen se romper.}**

- Há, Há! Não doeu! – disse ele, provocando-as.

- Quer outra? – Vitória ameaçou.

- Não! Não! Valeu! – disse o garoto, se encolhendo na cadeira. **(Sophia: Fraco.)(Maddie: Bipolar.) [Diná: Há, há, há, há! Apanhou de uma garota, apanhou de uma garota!] {Charlly: O_O}**

Apenas, **(Sophia: E essa vírgula aqui? Tentou fugir da fic e se perdeu no meio do caminho?) **quando a Aninha gritou, chamando a atenção da sala, que eles olharam para frente.

- ATENÇÃO! POR FAVOR! ESTE É O PROF. SNAPE, O NOVO PROFESSOR DE CIENCIAS**(Maddie: Cheguei perto.)** DE VOCÊS! – gritou ela – E, EU POSSO SABER, O QUE O SR, SAMUEL, ESTAVA FAZENDO EM PÉ? **(Sophia: Minha santa Rowling! Imagina o naipe da sala pra DIRETORA (ou seja lá o que essa mulher é) ter que gritar desse jeito pra conseguir ser ouvida!) {Charlly: Por Kami-sama, eu jamais vou reclamar da minha turma de novo *Se benze.*}(Maddie: Sem preconceito, mas essa escola é pública, né?)**

O Garoto enrubesceu e disse:

- Quero pedir para que a senhora me mude de lugar! – ele pediu e depois observou a sala – me coloque no lugar da Silvia!

A Garota atrás de Silvia, a tal de Vitória guinchou:

- NÃO! ESSA PESTE AQUI NÃO! POR FAVOR, DONA ANINHA...

- Ok! – disse ela – Samuel troca de lugar com Silvia. **(Sophia: Nooossa! Essa dona Aninha presta muita atenção no que os alunos pedem, hein?) {Charlly: Noooofa, amei essa Dona Aninha –NNN}**

O menino deu um sorriso vitorioso e foi se sentar no lugar onde queria. **[Diná: Afe, que chatonildo.]**

- Ah, doce vingança! – disse ele. **(Sophia: Vingança? Ele só sentou perto da menina e já considera isso vingança?)**

- Só não te bato por que a Dona.**(Maddie: *Mira no ponto* Reducto!)** Aninha tá aqui! – disse ela, carrancuda.

O garoto atrás dela disse: **(Sophia: E brota gente nisso aqui!) {Charlly: Ôla, bando de abantesmas! [vide o dicionário]}**

- Ah, A menininha do papai tá brava, eh? – perguntou ele.

Ela se virou e disse:

- Cala a boca Guilherme! Seu menininho da mamãe! – acrescentou, Rindo. **(Sophia: http: / / bit . ly / mGoaHF) {Charlly: Amei esse link *-*} [Diná: Amei esse link *-* 2](Maddie: Amei esse link *-* 3)**

Ela, o tal de Guilherme, e, o garoto a frente dela riram.

- Bom - começou dona Aninha – este é o Prof. Snape, e, ele lecionará Ciências para vocês! E, é só! **(Sophia: Snape dando aulas de Ciências! RISOS ETERNOS! AIUSHAIUSHAIUSH.) [Diná: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU.] {Charlly: Só não rio porque não quero entrar em coma de novo.}**

A sala toda ficou quieta, até Felipe ir até a lousa, olhar para o professor e dizer:

- EU VOU CONTAR PRA MINHA MÃÃEEE! – disse ele fingindo chorar, enquanto a sala ria – BUAAAAA! VOCÊ É ASSUSTADOR! MAMÃEEE! **(Sophia: MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? O_O Menino doido!) {Charlly: O_O Nem calmante resolve isso aí.}(Maddie: Esse cara tá na SEXTA SÉRIE?)**

A sala toda riu, e, ele continuou fazendo graça.

Até que, ele parou e disse:

- Ô Gabriel Barcelos, me dá água, para repor as lágrimas! **(Sophia: Puta que pariu. Fic chata pra caralho! *olha pra barra de rolagem e chora*) {Diná, Charlly e Maddie choram junto com a Sophs.}**

Ele bebeu a água, e, fingiu continuar a chorar, até que, ele se sentou no seu lugar, e, dormiu, enquanto a sala ria. **(Sophia: Menino estranho... MUITO estranho.) {Charlly: Retardado, você quer dizer, não é?} [Diná: Com certeza O_O]**

- Felipe Bobão! – entoaram o fundão. **(Maddie vomita.)**

Snape estava querendo matar cada aluno dali. **(Sophia: E eu também *massageia as têmporas*) {Charlly: Diná, os arpões!} [Diná: Já estou indo, já estou indo!](Maddie: *Mira nos alunos* Avada Kedavra!) [Diná chega com os arpões e vê todos os personagens mortos: Ah, assim não vale!]**

- Silencio! – Ele disse**. {Charlly: Mas essa gente gosta de usar o pobre circunflexo de bumerangue, hein?}**

Todos se calaram.

- Vou fazer a chamada, e, não quero um piu!**(Maddie: "não quero um piu!" O Snape foi afetado pela retardadice do tal Felipe. *Luto*)**

- Piu! – fizeram os meninos do fundo, mas, com o olhar do Snape, se calaram. **(Sophia: Ok, eu fazia isso com a minha mãe quando eu tinha uns **_**7**_** anos...) {Charlly: 2 na Sophs.} [Diná: 3 na... Ah, espera! Eu não tive infância, sou imaginária xD](Maddie: 3 na Sophia, então.)**

A sala estava tão quieta, que nem pareciam estar lá.

Aninha chegou olhou a sala, e, em seguida saiu. **(Sophia: Mas espera! Quando foi que ela saiu pra poder chegar de novo? *extremamente confusa*) **Atônita.

- Professor? – chamou uma aluna, a tal de Vitória. **(Sophia: Então por que não coloca logo "chamou Vitória", estrupício?) {Charlly: Justamente por ser um estrupício.}**

- Que foi? – perguntou ele rude.

Ficou bem claro que ela não gostou nada do tom dele, **(Sophia: Como não? Todos adoram o tom rude no Snape!)** então ela disse, rudemente.

- Eu acabei a lição!

- Ok! – ele disse, e, então virou os olhos para o livro. **(Sophia: Look all the fuck I give! http: / / bit . ly / iQ58dP HAIUSHAISUHAIUSH. ) {Charlly: Wow, he is sooo funny –NNNN} [Diná: Oh, God, he is amazing –NNNNN]**

Ela não se deu por satisfeita. **(Sophia: Menina chata! Fica quieta aí na sua, capeta!) {Charlly, cansada de ficar vendo essa gente dando chilique, pega seus dardos tranquilizadores e começa a jogar nos personagens: MORRAM, SEUS INÚTEIS! MORRAM!}(Maddie: Isso é uma tentativa de Hermione?)**

- O senhor não vai vistar? – perguntou.

Ele olhou-a.

- Não – respondeu.

Ela revirou os olhos, e, cutucou o garoto à frente.

- Samuel?

- Hã? – ele perguntou.

- Um bom professor daria visto às lições, não? – ele perguntou. **(Sophia: ELE perguntou? Não era ela? Essa Vitória é transexual ou o quê?) {Charlly e Diná: TRAVECO!}**

O Garoto riu.

- Sim! – disse ele.

- Não gostei desse Professor! – disse ela – eu sou muito mais a Lílian, mas, ela está de licença. **(Sophia: Precisa dizer o quão apavorada eu estou com esse nome? Eu realmente espero que não tentem fazer o Snape se apaixonar por essa Lílian!) {Charlly: O_O Gaara-kun! SOCORROOO! *Corre e se atira nos braços do seu Kazekage favorito* Ai, meu ruivo me defende desse horror!} [Diná: Sasuke-kun! HELP ME! *Corre e se atira nos braços do seu Akatsuki favorito.* Ai, meu moreno... ... Ah, faz o que a Charlly disse aí!]**

- Ah, é... Mas, licença do que? – perguntou ele, virando-se completamente para trás. **(Sophia: Não dá pra se virar completamente pra trás na carteira da escola, menina! Ele atravessou o encosto?) {Charlly: Os mutantes feelings.}(Maddie: #ExorcistaFeelings)**

- Acho que maternidade... Não sei! – respondeu Vitória. **(Sophia: Ela teve que ser internada em um hospício, que eu sei!) {Charlly: Sim, depois de saber que o Snape estava indo dar aula na mesma escola que ela! Até mesmo eu enlouquecia.}**

Ele riu.

- Milagre você não gostar de um professor! – disse ele.

- É, normalmente eu gosto de todos os professores, mas, esse... – ela parou irritada.**(Maddie: Essa deve ser a Mary Sue que o Snape pega.)**

- Ahm, Samuel! – chamou o garoto atrás dela. O tal de Guilherme **(Sophia: "E então a menina que estava ripando essa escrotice se irritou. A tal da Sophia...") {Charlly: "Daí, a garota que estava no colo do Kazekage rouba a Kusanagi do Sasuke-kun e atira na cara da autora. A tal de Charlotte..."} [Diná: "Then, a garota que estava no colo do Akatsuki rouba a cabaça do Gaara-sama e atira toda a areia em cima das Mary Sues. A tal de Diná..."] (Gaara-sama e Sasuke-kun: ¬¬) (Maddie: "Por fim, a quarta garota, que havia enjoado de sitações de Naruto, foi ler Bleach. A tal Madeline...")**– pra namorar com a menininha do papai, tem que pedir permissão para o papai, Ok? – e depois deu uma risadinha, sendo acompanhado por: Hercules, Moises, Igor, Laura, Joyce, e outros do fundo. **(Maddie: Isso é tão essencial para o plot! /ironia)(Sophia: Perguntei o nome de alguém? Acho que não, hein?) {Charlly: Garay! Que nomes são esses? Me senti naquela filme o "Jesus Cristo SuperStar."} ****[Diná #Lady Gaga mode on#: I'm just a holly fool! ****Oh, baby, it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby!] ****{****Charlly: Mas, criatura tu não era a Madonna?} [Diná: A gente tem que inovar, Charlly u.u]**

Samuel e Vitória ficaram vermelhos, e, ela disse:

- E, QUEM disse que eu gosto do Samuel?

- Ninguém disse, mas, do jeito que ele te irrita... Briga da namoro, hein! **(Sophia: Nem sempre.) {Charlly: Na maioria das vezes não.} [Diná: Bem, eu não posso dizer nada. Vivia batendo no Sasuke-kun antes de me apaixonar por ele. *-*] **– disse Guilherme – Mas, dá para perceber que ele gosta de você... Sem dizer que ele já me disse! **(Sophia: E esse amigo-da-onça? Como lidar?) {Charlly: Muito simples! É só pegar a bazuca! *Sai correndo, tentando fugir, mas é arrastada de volta pela areia do seu Kazekage.* Até tu, Gaara-kun? T-T}(Maddie: *Pega uma bazuca e dá pra Charlly* Fique a vontade. ((:) {Charlly se livra d areia e agarra a bazuca como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia: Bigada, Maddie-chan! *-*}**

A garota nada falou, apenas ficou Vermelha **(Sophia: Letra minúscula, por favor. Obrigada.) **, e, olhou para frente.

- Vitória e Samuel! – entoaram os garotos do fundo, enquanto faziam coraçõezinhos. **(Sophia: Pronto, vai começar a idiotice!) [Diná: Noofa, estou começando a ficar com peninha do Snape.]**

- Samuel, eu vou te matar! – ela disse.

- Eu? Quem você tem que matar é o Hercules, não eu! **(Sophia: Mas quem começou toda essa putaria aí não foi "o tal de Guilherme"?) {Charlly: É como diz a frase na internet: "Errar é humano, botar a culpa nos outros é política."} (Maddie: "A culpa é minha! Eu boto ela em quem eu quiser." - Homer J. Simpson) **– protestou ele, vermelho, devido ao que acontecia.

- VITÓRIA E SAMUEL! – Desta vez, gritaram os garotos do "Fundão" **(Sophia: Achei que já eram os garotos do fundão que estavam fazendo toda essa escrotice!)** enquanto continuavam a fazer coraçõezinhos – LOVE FOREVER! **(Maddie: Aiquemerda.)**

Desta vez, Snape escutou **[Diná: Dessa vez? A criatura era surda?] {Charlly: Mas cadê aquela audição de morcego? Afinal, a Morcegona das masmorras tem que ter alguma bat-habilidade, certo?}**. Ele se levantou, e, caminhou até o fundo da sala, onde ocorria a algazarra.

Rabeca, **(Sophia: Isso é erro de digitação, né? o.o)(Maddie: Tomara o_o) {Charlly se encolhe no colo do Gaara-kun: Ai, ruivinho, não deixe eles fazerem isso comigo!}** do outro lado da sala, se levantou e gritou:

- É VITÓRIA, TÔ SABENDO! QUE O SAMUEL PEDIU PARA FICAR COM VOCÊ! HUMMM, E, PELO VISTO VOCÊ ACEITOU! – disse ela. **(Sophia: Como assim "pelo visto você aceitou"? Eles tão de mãos dadas? Estão abraçados? Estão se agarrando? Estão dando alguma pista de que estão ficando? Hm, ok.) [Diná: Really, no coments.]**

Nem a garota, nem o Samuel responderam, apenas coraram e ficaram de cabeça baixa.

- Srta. Laura, a Srta, poderia me dizer o que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Snape.

Laura olhou para o Professor e recuou. **(Sophia: Ela arrastou a carteira pra trás pra conseguir recuar?) {Charlly: Não, ela é mutante também. Atravessou a cadeira e caiu de bunda no chão.}**

- Eu... Bem... São aqueles garotos ali, que estão dizendo que o Samuel e a Vitória tão namorando! **(Sophia: Essa autora tem sérios problemas... Não importa se as personagens estão realmente felizes ou se estão apenas comentando, a maioria das falas termina com uma exclamação.) {Charlly: Talvez ela tenha fetiche com pontos de exclamação.} [Diná: É, devem lembrá-la consolos.] **– disse ela.

Os olhos negros de Snape cintilaram até a garota e o garoto.

- E, eles estão? – perguntou Snape, desinteressado.

- Não – respondeu Laura temerosa. **(Sophia: Tá com medo do quê, menina? Você teme a morte? #DavyJones) {Charlly: Ótima ideia, Sophia! *Corre até o porto, rema até o caribe, rouba o baú do Davy Jones, rema de volta até o porto, corre de volta até o escritório, abre o baú e joga todos os personagens dentro.* Ufa! Consegui \o/} [Diná: ¬¬ Oh, esperta, você nos trancou dentro do baú também.] {Charlly: Caralho! Assim não dá, cacete! T-T}**

- Ahm... – começou Snape, irritado – e, esses gritos, esses refrões, e, tudo mais, é por causa de um reles boato, que nem verdadeiro é? **(Sophia: Pra você ver a maturidade desse povo!) [Diná: É isso aí, Mona! Impõe respeito! ú.u] {Charlly: Viu, Gaara-kun? É isso que você tem que fazer quando o pessoal começar a encher o saco.} **Ah, francamente, vocês são um bando de bebês, que nem saíram da fralda ainda! Como podem pensar em namorar? Dei aulas para alunos mais velhos que vocês, e, não tinham essas frescurinhas e criancices **(Sophia: Acho que por serem mais velhos não tinham essas frescurinhas e criancices, né?) {Charlly: Ai, Severus! Quando o meu respeito por você estava começando a voltar...} [Diná: Por Merlim, assim não dá!](*Maddie começa a procurar as gêmeas. As tais Coerência e Coesão*)** e, saibam, que dessa sala eu sou representante, e, não vou esconder nada dos pais de vocês na reunião! Eu não acoberto ninguém, então cuidado, e, não tenho medo de cara feia, Srta. Evelyn! – disse Snape, carrancudo, irritado, Sarcástico e irônico, enquanto ia para a sua mesa. **(Maddie: Vou denunciar essa "autora" por abuso de vírgulas e adjetivos!)**

Evelyn imitou-o, brava. **(Sophia: Quê? Meu, só tem gente doida e retardada nisso aqui!) **A sala toda ficou calada.

- Francamente – resmungou ele, consigo mesmo – nem os Grifinórios seriam assim.

Vitória ergueu os olhos para o Professor assim que ouviu-o dizer "Grifinórios", e, resolveu perguntar:

- Em que escola o Sr, dava aulas?

Snape hesitou, mas, como essa menininha trouxa poderia saber o que era Hogwarts, e, que os bruxos existiam? **(Sophia: Mas ela só perguntou em que escola ele dava aula! Ela não disse nada de Hogwarts, carai!) {Charlly: Ele está paranóico. Vai ver pensa que a menina é um Comedor de Sal disfarçado.}**

- Hogwarts, Srta. – disse Snape. **(Sophia: Tá vendo, Snape? Você se dedurou!) {Charlly: Ai, Mona! Estragou o disfarce!}**

Vitória estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da escola.

"Será possível? Se bem que, ele é beeem parecido com o Snape do livro" **(Sophia: PÁRA TUDO! Essa cria do inferno vai fazer uma fic como se os personagens saíssem dos livros? *tenta fugir mas é arrastada de volta pela Charlly e pela Diná*) {Charlly: Pede pra sair, pede pra sair!} [Diná: A senhorita é uma fanfarrona, Dona Sophia. ú.u](Maddie: Posso sair? Poooor favor?) ****{****Charlly: Ô, 02, traz o saco e vassoura!} ** – pensava ela.

- Ahm, Psôr **(Maddie se mata.)**, ahm, Qual seu nome? – perguntou Hercules.

Snape olhou, e, disse de má vontade.

- Severo Snape!

Vitória deixou cair o Livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" No chão, e, Samuel o pegou. **(Sophia: "... e o jogou na cabeça da **_**tal de Vitória**_**, fazendo ela morrer e a fic acabar.") {Charlly, Diná, Maddie, Gaara-sama e Sasuke-kun aplaudem Sophs avidamente. ****}**** (Sophia faz reverência.)**

- Aqui! – disse ele estendendo o livro – não sei o que você vê em Crepúsculo e esse outro aí. **(Sophia: UEEEEEPA! Olha lá como fala de Harry Potter, moleque!) [Diná: Tu não fala assim do meu blode não!] {Charlly: Olha a faca!} **

A garota sorriu.

- Ah, vamos combinar, né, Samuel! – disse ela – Crepúsculo não é um livro é um vicio! **(Sophia: Ou seja: uma droga. #trocadilhofail) {Charlly: Eu ri o/} [Diná: Eu ri o/²](Maddie: Eu ri o/³)**

- Ainda mais com um vampiro lindo daqueles! **{****Charlly: Nooofa, super lindo. *Vê a expressão do Gaara-kun e engole em seco.* Eu só estava ironizando****,**** amor! Não fica assim não! Você sabe que é o único na minha vida!}** – concordou Jéssica (N/A: realmente tem uma menina chamada Jéssica na minha sala ;¬*)**(Maddie: Mas a Fic não é sobre sua sala, Mona? Pensei que todos os retardados daqui estivessem nela!)** **(Sophia: Te perguntei alguma coisa, autora?) [Diná: Olah gente metida! A gente não pergunta e mesmo assim eles vêm encher o saco. ¬¬]**

- AAAAAHHHHHHHH o Rob Patz é tudo de bom! – disse Rebeca. **(Sophia: Ahh, então o nome da menina era erro de digitação! Ufa!) {Charlly: Grande Kami-sama!} **- Nem não! **(Sophia: Quê?) {Charlly: Onde?} [Diná: Quando?] (Gaara-sama e Sasuke-kun: Õ_O)** – disse Vitória, enquanto tirava um pôster da bolsa – eu ainda vou conhecer ele.

- Aham, e, eu vou ir para a Disney! **(Sophia: Vou ir? Ok, morra.) {Charlly: Ora, mas hoje em dia ir para a Disney é um sonho realizável. Imagine, ir a Hogsmeade e tomar cerveja amanteigada! Ai que sonho *-*} **– riu-se Amanda.

- SILENCIO! – gritou Snape. **(Sophia: Geeeeeeeente! No meu tempo o Snape não gritava pra pedir silêncio, não!) {Charlly vê a moral do tio Sev ir embora e acena: Goodbye, my friend!}(Maddie: Eu já tinha usado uma maldição nesses alunos. De preferência, uma imperdoável.)**

Todos se calaram.

- Ahm, Psôr, qual seu nome do meio? – continuou Hercules. **(Sophia: Que menino chato! Vai perguntar como estava o clima no dia que o Snape nasceu também?)**

- Severo Prince Snape! – disse Snape – e, chega de perguntas, Sr. Hercules!

"ELE É O SNAPE!" – Pensou Vitória Atônita. **(Sophia: http: / / bit . ly / kux8yc) {Charlly: o nome do meio da menina é Atônita? Vileira!} [Diná revira os olhos e tenta dar um tapa na cabeça da Charlly, mas é impedida pela areia de Gaara-sama.] {Charlly: Viu? Meu homem me protege ú.u}(Maddie: NÃÃO! Ele é o Barney eé.)**

- YECA! Harry Potter! – disse um menino e depois tremeu – odeio-o, em especial a Ordem da fênix.

- É também tenho raiva desse e do quarto filme! – concordou Vitória ainda ligeiramente tonta – o Cedrico Morre no quarto filme. **(Sophia: O único lufano que tem papel importante a J.K. mata! ¬¬) {Charlly: Não fique assim, Sophs! Ainda tem a Tonks... Ah não, ela também morre. T-T}****(Maddie: Tem a Sprout! *Tentando recuperar a honra da Lufa-lufa* Ainda temos nós, Sophia! ;;') {Charlly: É isso aí! Nós somos lufanas phodonas e é isso o que importa!}**

- E, aparece como uma borboleta purpurinada do Crepúsculo! – riu-se Tiago. **(Sophia: Sou obrigada a concordar com o menino! HASIUAHSIUHA.) {Charlly: Ei! Roubar piada é plágio! *Processa o Gary Stu chará do James.*} [Diná: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHA Toma!]****(Maddie: Acho que esse é o efeito do Avada: transforma as pessoas em purpurina.)(Sophia morre.)**

Foi à **(Sophia chuta a crase indevida.) **vez de Snape ficar chocado.

Como ela sabia de Cedrico Diggory? Como Ela sabia de Hogwarts? Como ela sabia de Harry Potter? Como ela sabia da Ordem? **(Sophia: Lendo os livros que a J.K. Rowling escreveu, oras!) {Charlly e Diná: Sem cultura ú.u}**

Como?

- Para que casa você iria se fosse para a escola onde o Potter estuda? **(Sophia: LUFA-LUFA! *pega pompom amarelo e preto e sai dançando*) {Charlly: Hufflepuff heart! *Também pega pompom e sai dançando junto com a Sophs.*} ****(Maddie: Hufflepuff rules! *Pega pompom e faz o mesmo das duas*)****[Diná: SONSERINA! Só pra pegar aquele gostoso do Blaise... *Vê a cara do Sasuke–kun e começa a suar frio.* Quer dizer, é que as cores da casa são muito bonitas, eu adoro o tio Sev... Charlly, me ajuda!]** – perguntou Samuel, aproximando o rosto do de Vitória.

Ela recuou apenas um milésimo atrás. **(Sophia: Um milésimo atrás? Ela tipo previu que o menino ía aproximar o rosto e foi pra trás um milésimo antes que ele viesse?) {Charlly: Tá querendo roubar o lugar do Draco como assistente da Trelawney, que eu sei****.}****(Maddie: Let's do the time warp agaaain~ (8))**

-Fico em duvida entre Grifinória e Sonserina! **(Sophia: Porque são Casas muito parecidas para se ficar em dúvida.) (Maddie: Ela está em duvida se quer dar uns pegas no Draco ou no Harry, aposto um galeão.) {Charlly: Ora, pois u.u} **– disse ela, e, depois pensou – mas, acho que eu iria para Sonserina! – acrescentou olhando para Snape. **(Sophia: Tá querendo comprar o professor!) [Diná: Tsc, tsc. Onde esse mundo vai parar? Nem puxar o saco do professor essas crianças sabem!] {Charlly: Diná ! Ò.Ó} [Diná: O quê?]**

Snape estreitou os olhos. De alguma forma, ela tinha razão, pelo pouco que percebera da personalidade dela, ou ela iria para Grifinoria **[Diná: Eu já disse pra tirar o acento do cú, caramba!]**, ou para Sonserina. **(Sophia: BEM pouco, né? Faz quanto tempo que ele está nesse inferno? Umas duas horas?)**

Mas, Snape tinha que falar com ela. Ele tinha que pedir para que ela não comentasse nada com ninguém, e, ele iria... **(Sophia: Vai pedir silêncio em troca de favores sexuais -n) {Charlly pega mais saquinhos de vômito e começa a por bile para fora.} [Diná rouba mais saquinhos e começa a vomitar também.]**

_N/A: Ahm, bom, quando eu estava terminando o sétimo capitulo da fic vivendo com Riddle, eu acabei tendo uma idéia, e, estou escrevendo essa fic. _**(Sophia: E todos lamentamos por isso. Um minuto de silêncio pelos neurônios de todos que leram isso.) {Charlly chora baixinho para dar mais emoção ao momento.} [Diná se agarra ao seu querido Sasuke-kun, em busca de conforto.]**

_Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem_**(Maddie: Espere sentada. Pra alguém gostar disso, tem de estar no St. Mungus.)**_, vocês vão descobrir muito sobre mim nessa fic _**(Sophia: E eu lá quero descobrir alguma coisa sobre você?) {Charlly: E eu lá tenho cara de Orkut ou Facebook pra querer ver o perfil dos outros? Eu, hein!}**_, e, bom, agora tive uma outra idéia, mas, acho melhor eu terminar essa antes, senão fica muito tumultuado. _**(Sophia: E eu acho melhor você não postar, senão teremos um problema... *olhar mortal*) {Charlly: Vamos lá, todos fazendo olhar mortal para a autora! #Todos no olhar mortal mode on#} [Diná: Que tal se segurarmos kunais para dar mais **_**emoção**_** ao negócio?] {Charlly: Ótima ideia! *Distribui kunais para todos os presentes na sala.*****}**

_Comentem, Sim. _**{****Charlly: Ripagem tá valendo, né?}(Sophia: Espero que sim.)(Maddie: Mesmo que não esteja, já ripamos isso tudo. eé) **

_E, ah, claro, minha linda Loüíse _**{****Charlly: Nome lindo! –NN}(Maddie: Vou botar na minha primogenita! -n)**_, vai ter que comentar, mesmo em francês, se bem que, você só nasceu na frança, por que você veio pro Brasil com dois anos de idade... _**(Sophia: Oi, eu sou uma autora **_**trash**_** que tem uma amiga francesa e quero mostrar isso pra todo mundo! BEIJOS!) {Charlly: Ai, hoje a Sophs tá tão bandida! #Dináentende} (Maddie: Oi, eu sou uma stalker.)**

_Ah, deixa pra lá! _**(Sophia: É, deixa pra lá que ninguém quer saber de você.) {Charlly e Diná: Receba!}**

_Bom, beijões, até o próximo capitulo (Tanto dessa fic, como de vivendo com Riddle)._

**Sophia: PUTAQUEPARIU! FIC DOS INFERNOS!**

**Charlly: Gaara-kuuun! Vamos pra casa! Quero mostrar o que eu comprei pra você :3**

**Diná: Sasuke-kun, vamos lá! Nós ainda temos que bater no Tobi. Adeus, meus queridos leitores o/**

**Maddie: NÃO BATAM NO TOBILITO! Err... Quem quer me acompanhar até o St. Mungus? Preciso de um tratamento urgente.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo dois: A conversa. **_**(Maddie: Que título magnífico!)**

Snape tinha que falar com aquela garota. **{Charlly: Acertar o preço, o horário, as fantasias...}(Maddie: O tipo de lubrificante, o local, se podia levar um amigo...)(Sophia capota.)**

Como ela poderia saber de Harry Potter? Saber de Cedrico Diggory, Hogwarts, Sonserina, Grifinória, Voldemort... O mundo bruxo? Como? **{Charlly: Lendo os livros, ora essa!}**

E, ele havia tido sorte. Pois, a aula dele terminava, **(Sophia: E essas vírgulas enxeridas?) {Charlly: Diná, o aspirador!} [Diná: Já tô indo, espera ae!](Maddie: NÃO MALTRATEM AS VÍRGULAS! *Abraça todas os sinais em excesso* Elas não tem culpa! ;-;) **antes do intervalo e sendo assim, ele poderia alcançá-la e pedir para que Ela **(Sophia: A menina virou divindade!) {Charlly: Kami-sama, o Senhor operou?} **não falasse nada sobre Harry Potter, com outros trouxas.

O sinal soou, e, pelo tal de "Horário" que ele recebera, ele teria mais uma aula na 6ªD.

- Ô Tia Dani, você vai ficar comigo ou com a Tia Letícia na hora do recreio? – perguntou Vitória.

A tal de Laura riu. **(Sophia: De que cu saiu essa menina?) [Diná: Do meu que não foi!]**

- É verdade, Tia Dani! – e depois riu. **(Maddie: Esse lance de ficar chamando as amigas de Tia é tão ridículo eé)(Sophia: Riu mais? Essas meninas levaram álcool pra escola?) [Diná: Charlly, achei o teu remédio pra glaucoma!] {Charlly sai correndo e pega o remédio das Mary Sues: A mãe de vocês não ensinou que é falta de educação roubar a dorga dos outros? Quer dizer...}**

A tal de "Dani" riu e disse.

- Bom, Sobrinhas, vocês viram a tia Lê? Não, então eu vou ficar com Vocês, dããã! **(Sophia: Ou seja, essa Dani só fica com elas quando não acha companhia melhor.)** – disse ela.

As outras duas riram. As três eram as únicas que ainda estavam na sala. **{Charlly: Caralho, eu tô completamente perdida aqui.}(Maddie: Você não é a única, Charlly.)**

- Ah, Fala sério né, Vi, você vai levar esse livro pro Intervalo?**(Maddie: Nossa, ela sabe usar vocativo! o_o)(Sophia: Na verdade, eu acho que foi só uma coincidência, já que essa autora adora infestar as frases com vírgulas.)** – perguntou Laura fazendo voz desdenhosa referindo-se ao livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". **(Sophia: Como assim a menina está desdenhando Harry Potter? *olhar mortal*) [Diná: Charlly, a katana!] {Charlly traz a katana correndo e aponta pra Mary Sue: N-U-N-C-A mais desdenhe Harry Potter, sua trouxa miserável.} (Maddie: YOU BITCH!)**

- Aaaah, vou sim! – disse a garota – Ah, Laura, ok, eu pego o Sol Da Meia Noite! **(Maddie: ECA! Ela vai trocar **_**Harry Potter **_**por (merda) **_**Crepúsculo**_**!)**

- Mas, ele ainda nem foi lançado! – interpôs Dani. **(Sophia: Conhece uma coisa chamada internet?) [Diná: É aquela coisa querida que vos permite infestar os sites de fanfic's com esses trashs.] (Maddie e Sophia morrem.)**

- É, e, ele não tem nada a ver com esse outra da "Ordem da Fênix", esse aí o "Sol da Meia Noite" é de Crepúsculo! – disse Laura. **{Charlly: Juuuuraaa?}(****Sophia: Mas que menina inteligente!)**

- Bom, Dani, realmente não foi lançado ainda, mas, a internet sempre tem serventia! **(Sophia: Foi o que eu disse!) {Charlly: Afe, mas que antas!} **– disse Vitória – E, Laura, você ainda não percebeu que eu sou Viciada em Crepúsculo? **(Sophia: Até eu já percebi, Laura! Presta atenção, meu! -qq)(Maddie: Oh, meu Locke! Coitada da Vitória! Ela é viciada em Crepúsculo, isso explica porque é tão retardada! /apanha)**

As três riram.

- Nossa, a Amanda foi sem mim! **(Sophia: Quem é Amanda?) {Charlly: Ah, você não conhece a Amanda?} [Diná: Mas é claro a Amanda! *silêncio* Charlly, quem é a Amanda?] [Charlly: Não faço ideia xD}(Maddie: Amanda é a namorada dela, não notaram? :o -NNNNN)** – disse Vitória enquanto pegava o Livro intitulado de "O Sol da Meia Noite", e, fazia um tom triste, muito, mas, muito falsamente **(Maddie: FALSA!)**– Ah, Ok, é só eu procurá-la. **(Sophia: Mas será que você tem cérebro suficiente pra fazer isso?)**

Laura apenas assentiu.

- Olha, eu acho o Seguinte... **(Sophia: Quem é Seguinte? Mais uma personagem novo? Oh, fuck!)[Diná : LANÇAR ARPÕES!] {Charlly: Ei! O capitão sou eu! Eu decido quando lançar os arpões u.u MARUJOS, LANÇAR OS ARPÕES!}**

- Srta. Laura, Srta. Danielle, e, Srta. Vitória, as Srtas. **(Maddie: Srta. Srta. Srta. - Putz, custa tanto escrever "senhorita"?) **Vão ficar plantadas aqui na sala de aula, ou vão sair para o Intervalo? – perguntou Snape, tentando ser sarcástico. **(Sophia: Só tentando? Snape está perdendo a prática no sarcasmo? D:) {Charlly: Poor uncle Sev T-T}**

- Eu, Dani, e Laura vamos sair, Professor Snape – disse Vitória Secamente **(Sophia: Essas letras maiúsculas em horas desapropriadas estão me irritando profundamente.)(Maddie joga um balde d'água na Vitória pra hidratar a garota: Pronto, parou de ser seca. #hiperfail)(Sophia morre. De novo.)**, enquanto passava pela porta, sendo seguida pelas amigas. **(Sophia: Onde a vaaaaaaaaaaaaaca vaaai, o boi vaaai atrás -qq)**

- Hmmm... Lembrei-me de uma coisa... É, sabe, você e o Gabriel têm muito em comum... **(Sophia: Quem é Gabriel?) {Charlly: Já esqueceu, Sophia?}(Sophia: Perceba como estou prestando atenção, HASEIUASHIE.)**

- Fecha a boca, Laura, senão eu vou ficar uma semana sem olhar na sua cara! **(Sophia: Se fosse comigo eu continuava falando. Deve ser bom ficar uma semana sem ver a cara desse troço.) [Diná: Se fosse comigo eu fazia ela jurar que não ia olhar na minha cara.](Maddie: Se fosse comigo eu matava ela.) **– falou Vitória.

- Ok, Ok! – suspirou Laura.

Vitória foi a ultima a sair**(Maddie: Dessa vez foi um acento agudo a ser abandonado? Ay ay... Ainda vou denunciar os trashers por maltratarem tanto os pobres acentos gráficos!)**, e, então Snape conseguiu alcançá-la: **(Sophia: Ele não podia pedir pra falar com ela? Sabe, não é difícil.){Charlly: O coitado deve tá muito necessitado mesmo.} (Maddie: Desde a Lily ele não pega ninguém. :/)**

- Srta. Vitória, o que a Srta. Sabe sobre o mundo bruxo? **(Sophia: Sutileza é o nome do meio do Severus.) [Diná: Não, não, esse é Prince. *Leva pedrada*] (Maddie capota.)**– perguntou ele sério.

A garota foi pega de surpresa. **(Sophia: Por que será?) {Charlly: Mais uma coisa que nós nunca iremos descobrir por que.}(Maddie: O Sev pegou ela já? Que rápido.)**

- Bom... Eu... Ah, eu sei que, há uma escola de magia chamada Hogwarts, há um lugar aonde vocês bruxos podem hã... Comprar várias coisas, o Beco Diagonal, há o Ministério da Magia...

- Que bruxos, a Srta. Conhece? **(Sophia: Letras maiúsculas malditas! *pega a bazuca da Charlly e sai atirando* QUEIMEM NO FOGO DO INFEEEERNO!) {Charlly: Sim, Sophs, eu te empresto a minha bazuca.}(Maddie: Qualquer coisa eu tenho mais munição! :D) **– perguntou Snape.

- O senhor **[Diná: Na cara.]**, o Prof. Dumbledore, O Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort, ou Tom Riddle, Mérope Gaunt, Servolo Gaunt, Morfino Gaunt, A Profa. Minerva McGonagoll, Cedrico Diggory, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, os Weasleys, Sirius Black, Andrômeda Tonks, Ninfadora Tonks, Narcisa Malfoy, Lúcio Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Belatriz Lestrange, Tiago Potter e Lílian Potter... E muitos outros **(Sophia: Não era mais fácil ter falado esse "e muitos outros" antes? Poupava linha pra eu ler -qq) {Charlly: Perdi 6 segundos na minha vida lendo isso.} **– disse a garota rapidamente.

Snape estava atônito. Ela era muito inteligente, ela sabia quase tudo sobre o Mundo Bruxo. **(Sophia: Grande bosta.) {Charlly: Nós também. E aí?} (Maddie: Não, ela ainda está lendo o Ordem da Fênix. Não sabe quase nada u_u /apanha)(Maddie[2]: ALIÁS, como ela conhece os pais do Voldy se ainda está lendo a Ordem da Fênix? eé)**

- Como a Srta. Conhece o mundo bruxo assim? – perguntou ele.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu... Leio muito livros sobre isso. **(Sophia: E todos eles começam com "Harry Potter e...") {Charlly: São sete livros, sete títulos e oito filmes xD}(Maddie: Sem contar com os jogos, as adaptações da LEGO e os livros extras que a J.K. publicou) **– falou ela. – até mais, Prof. Snape – acrescentou saindo.

Snape só não estava de queixo caído, pois havia muitas crianças por perto. **(Sophia: O que o cu tem a ver com as calças? Qual o problema de ficar espantado perto de crianças?)** **[Diná: É que na verdade ele tá assim porque ficou durinho, sacas?](Sophia e Maddie vomitam.) **Snape então encaminhou-se para a sala dos professores, tudo no mundo trouxa era meio estranho. **(Sophia: Agora que ele percebeu?)**

Snape observou a garota correr atrás de um menino baixo e de olhos verdes.

- TIAGO COELHO! VOLTA AQUI SUA PESTE EM MINIATURA! – Gritou Vitória.

- VENHA ME PEGAR! SE CONSEGUIR! – gritava Tiago Coelho rindo.

Snape não entendeu o porquê de ela **(Sophia: Eu espero do fundo de minha alma que isso seja um erro de digitação!) {Charlly: Eu tô achando que não é.}** estar correndo assim, atrás de um menino normal. **(Sophia: Se o menino fosse bruxo ele entenderia?) {Charlly: Quer que ela faça o quê? Pega uma vassoura e saia voando por aí, lançando Crucio em todo mundo?} [Diná: Não dá ideia, criatura!}**

O que ele havia feito? **(Maddie: Não pagou a noite. /apanha)**

- Pega ele! Pega! – Danielle gritou.

Vitória então pegou pela camisa:

- O que é que você tinha dito Tiago? – perguntou ela.

- Nada... Nada... – Disse Tiago.

- Repita se você for Homem, e com 'H' maiúsculo. – Ela tossiu uma risada. **(Sophia: Como se tosse uma risada? *tenta tossir uma risada e engasga*) {Charlly dá um tapão nas costas da Sophs pra ela desengasgar: Melhorou?}(Sophia: Obrigada.)**

- , . – **(Sophia: Que porra é essa? Õ_O) {Charlly: Mas não é óbvio? É uma tentativa de comunicação alienígena. Eles querem que nós matemos os personagens.}(Maddie: Não, Charlly, acho que é lingua de coelho. Esse Tiago é um, não? *Leva pedrada*) **Disse Tiago, embolando toda a frase.

- Que? – Perguntou Vitória.

- Eu já falei. Não vou repetir. –Tiago sorriu. **(Sophia: Ele não é homem com 'H' maiúsculo.) [Diná: Ele é traveco com 'P' maiúsculo. #Charllyentende.}**

- Ok. – Vitória falou soltando-o. – Suma daqui, antes que eu mude de idéia e bata em você. **(Sophia: A menina é tipo a valentona da escola?) {Charlly: Ai, que meda.} (Maddie: Que valentona mais broxante; na minha época, valentões eram bem mais legais.)**

Tiago Coelho se afastou em passos demasiadamente largos, apenas para não correr. **(Sophia: Qual o problema em correr? TAVA CORRENDO ATÉ AGORA, INFERNO!)**

- Nossa, que carão que ele passou. – Laura riu. – Mas, ele devia ter apanhado.**(Sophia: E essa é uma das assistentes da valentona...)**

- Mas, ele apanhou, Laura. – Danielle sorriu. – É assim que se faz, sobrinha! **(Sophia: Que horas que ele apanhou que eu não vi?) {Charlly: Replay, por favor!} **

Vitória sorriu.

- Ele mereceu. – disse ela simplesmente.

- E como. – as meninas entoaram.

**(Maddie: Ah, entendi. Ele pediu por um Foursome e depois não pagou (: *Se esconde das pedras*)(Sophia morre.)**

[...]

Snape observou a garota o intervalo inteiro, **(Maddie: Stalker maldito.)(Sophia: O Snape não vai começar a gostar de nenhuma aluna, né?) {Charlly: Caralho, eu tô ficando com medo.} [Diná: Então somos duas]** e quando o sinal soou ele dói **(Sophia: Dói, um tapinha não dói... (8) -qq) {Charlly: Olha o nível!}(Sophia: Tá melhor que o da fic.) **para a 6ªB.

- Façam os exercícios da página vinte e três da apostila de ciências**(Maddie: Uma apostila com 23 páginas? Caralho.)**, leiam o texto e depois respondam as questões. **(Sophia: Quê? É pra fazer os exercícios e responder as questões?) **– Disse Snape simplesmente, enquanto se sentava e copiava a chamada.

- Er... Professor... O senhor não vai explicar a matéria? – uma menina com os cabelos tingidos em demasia de vermelho, perguntou. **(Sophia: Quando eu tava na sexta série minha mãe não deixava eu pintar o meu cabelo...) [Diná e Charlly: ...]**

- Se vocês lerem o texto, não vão precisar que eu explique a matéria. **(Sophia: RECEBA!) {Charlly: Corte no jutsu!}(Maddie: Esse sim pareceu o Sev :3) **– Snape disse irônico.

- Como você chama? **(Sophia: Eu chamo com a boca e você? Agora, se você quis perguntar "como você **_**se**_** chama", meu nome é Sophia Wood. Prazer.) {Charlly: Charlotte Burns, desprazer em conhecer você xD}(Maddie: Madeline Bones, agora morra, por favor.) **– perguntou a garota novamente.

- Snape. Severo Snape. **(Sophia: Bond. James Bond.)[Diná: Diná... ... O quê? É só Diná mesmo!] **– Snape disse olhando para os papeis em sua mesa. **(Sophia: Snape muito interessado, como sempre.) {Charlly: Ah, o tio Sev é um amor de pessoa n.n}**

- que **[Diná: Quando precisa de letra maiúscula a fofinha não bota! Que ninds.] **nome estranho **{Charlly: Corte no jutsu!²}**. O meu é Juliana.**(Maddie: Essa aí quer dar. -n)** – Disse ela.

- Ok. Será que dá para a Srta. Fazer **(Sophia: Eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com a professora de português dessa menina...)(Sophia 2: Lembrei de Skins, agora. Jalanda Fazer.) **os exercícios, Srta. Ferraz? – Snape perguntou.

- Como você sabe o meu sobrenome?

- Pela lista de chamada. – Snape disse Sarcástico. **(Sophia: Aff, que menina burra. Como ela achava que ele sabia o nome dela?){Charlly: Vai ver ela pensou que o Snape fez legilimência pra saber o nome dela.}(Maddie: Ou que ele estava interessado nela e talz... *Vomita*)**

- Ah... – então Juliana começou a ler o texto, ainda interessada no professor. **(Sophia: Eca.) {Charlly foi vomitar.}(Maddie: Aff, só porque eu disse que ela queria dar? Juro que não tinha lido D:)**

Alguns minutos depois, alguém bateu na porta. **(Sophia: Só eu imaginei uma criança correndo pelo corredor e trombando com a porta? *silêncio* Okay.)(Maddie: Coitada da porta, 'tá sofrendo bullying)**

- Sim? – Snape perguntou e ao ver Vitória parada na porta, se levantou e foi até ela.

Juliana apenas observou irritada por ele prestar mais atenção em Vitória no que nela. **(Sophia: AI, PUTA QUE TE PARIU! Essa menina vai se apaixonar pelo Snape? QUE NOJO!) {Charlly ainda vomitando.}(Maddie: EU DISSE.)**

- Ih, olha lá, Nathy, a Vitória e o Snape já estão de papinho. – disse ela. **(Sophia: Quem é Nathy? CA-RA-LHO! De onde tá brotando tanta gente?) [Diná: DO INFERNO!]**

- Não acho que ele esteja interessado nela. Já percebeu a idade dela e a dele?**(Maddie: Uma pessoa com bom senso! ALELUIA!)(Sophia ajoelha e agradece à Merlin.)** – Nathy sorriu. – Duvido e o dó **(Sophia: http: / / bit . ly / miM5KH) **que ele esteja sequer curioso sobre ela.

Juliana deu de ombros e se virou para ver os dois, que estavam bem entretidos na conversa.

- Sabe, Prof. Snape, eu achava que, os elfos domésticos quisessem ser libertados, mas... Parece que não. Isso é meio estranho. – Vitória disse. **(Sophia: MAS HEIN? A menina vai atrapalhar a aula do Snape pra conversar sobre elfos? _|_)[Diná: Deixem os coitados em paz! Já não basta o castor Bombril encher o saco dos elfos?] {Charlly: Gente sem noção ¬¬}**

- Bom, os elfos são difíceis de entender. Às vezes, as mentes deles são muito mais estranhas do que as dos... Trouxas... – Snape disse, tentando não soar mal-educado. **(Sophia: Aham, sei.){Charlly: Tá bom, me engana que eu gosto.}**

- Não precisa se preocupar em me ofender, Professor. Realmente, eu sou trouxa. **(Sophia: Assim como a autora...)(Maddie: Mas ela não **_**é**_** a autora?) **Lamento apenas não ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts. **(Sophia: HA HA! LOSER!) [Diná: HA HA! REJEITADA!] {Charlly: HA HA! FORVER ALONE!}(Maddie: HA HA! NOOB!) **Eu adoraria ir estudar lá... **(Maddie: Só quer é dar uns pegas na Draquete, aposto.)(Sophia: Pelo amor de Deus! Hogwarts não precisa de uma valentona esquisita que nem você!) {Charlly: É, já tem gente chata de mais por lá *Aponta discretamente para a Diná.*} [Diná: Ei! Chata é a senhora sua mãe!] {Charlly: Não fala da mamãe! T-T} **– Ela parou e deu um tchauzinho para Juliana que sorriu falsamente em resposta. **(Sophia: Quanta gente legal nessa escola.) {Charlly: Até parece a casa da minha tia, cheia de gente feliz e educada xD} **–, o que me lembra... Por que o senhor está aqui? No meio dos trouxas? **(Sophia: "Porque ME GUSTA.") [Diná: "Ah, os negócios estavam muito parados no mundo bruxo. Sabe, agora que descobriram como dar vida à bonecas infláveis..."](Maddie: Ugh! Diná! *Pega um saquinho e vomita*)**

- O Lord das trevas quer a minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata. – Snape disse.

- Epa! Então ele descobriu que você estava do lado de Dumbledore? – Vitória se surpreendeu. **(Sophia: Não, ele simplesmente pensou que seria legal matar o Snape.) {Charlly: Não, é desejo de grávido.}(Maddie: Não, ele só descobriu que o Sev estava dando uns pegas no Dumbledore também. -n)**

- Ah, sim. Um dos retratos do escritório de Alvo espionava para ele. Aí foi aquele alvoroço só. Voaram maldições imperdoáveis para todos os lados, sorte a minha que consegui aparatar em Hogsmeade.**(Maddie: Snape falando que nem fofoqueira. ADOGO -NNNN)** – Snape suspirou. **(Sophia: COMO ELE APARATOU DE HOGWARTS PARA HOGSMEADE? #todosassusta) {Charlly: ... ... Faltam-me palavras.}**

- Voldemort é, sem sombra de duvida alguma, cruel. – Vitória disse. **(Sophia: Não brinca! Jura?)(Maddie: Ah, mas o Voldy é tão gentil! Não é a toa que é o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos tempos.) [Diná: Ah, eu acho ele um amor de pessoa!] {Charlly: também, pra se apaixonar pelo puto do Sasuke tem que gostar do tipo.} [Diná lança crucio's na Charlly.] (Maddie lança Expelliarmus em Diná: Hey, sem brigas no staff! Principalmente por personagens de Naruto! o.ó)**

- Você não tem medo de falar o nome dele? **(Sophia: Tem sim. É que por um momento ela esqueceu e disse...) {Charlly: Tem sim. É exatamente por isso que ela disse xD}**

- Nem um pouco. Nós estamos no mundo trouxa, lembra, Professor?**(Maddie: O que o cu tem a ver com as calças?)** – Vitória sorriu,

- Ah, é mesmo. – Snape deu um sorrisinho fraco. **(Sophia: Snape se esquecendo de onde está? Snape sorrindo? SNAPE SORRINDO PARA UM ALUNO? É O FIM DO MUNDO! FUJAM PARA AS COLINAS! #RUN){Charlly: Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? É para as TABERNAS que a gente tem que fugir! T-A-B-E-R-N-A-S!}(Sophia muda de caminho e corre para as tabernas.)(Maddie arrasta Sophia e Charlly de volta: Se concentrem! Qualquer coisa, tomem uma bebida!)**

- Professor? – Juliana chamou.

- Eu já volto **[Diná: Vai jogar bingo, vai.]**. – Snape disse.

- Ok. – Vitória sorriu, meio sem graça. **(Sophia: Aff.) [Diná: Kami-sama, por que o Senhor é tão mau?] **

Snape caminhou até a carteira de Juliana apressado e disse letalmente: **(Sophia: Letalmente?Isso significa que ele matou a menina? UHUL! Uma idiota a menos!) [Diná: Ah, eu queria explodir todo mundo! *Cruza os braços e faz beicinho.*] {Charlly: Art is a...} [Diná: De novo com isso, Charlotte?] {Charlly: BANG! *Explode todos os personagens.* xD}(Maddie: VALEU CHARLLY! But art is eternal beauty. #Sasori)**

- O que foi, Srta. Ferraz?

- Eu estou com duvida, Professor. – Juliana sorriu.

- Isso é evidente, Srta. – Snape ironizou, olhando para Vitória que estava parada na porta, olhando para o corredor e mexendo os lábios como se estivesse falando com alguém. **(Sophia: Confusão, te apresento.) {Charlly: Vem cá, a menina não tem aula não, hein?}(Maddie: Ela é uma Mary Sue, Charlly, óbvio que as regras não se aplicam a ela.)**

Uma garota se levantou, foi apontar o lápis, olhou pela porta e gritou:

- Stefane, o Tiago Coelho está lá fora.

Stefane se levantou e correu até lá. **(Sophia: Acontece cada coisa normal nessa escola! #ironia) [Diná: Ih, tão normal quanto a aula do Hagrid.]**

- Tiaguinho...

- Aí, some daqui, menina feia. – Tiago disse. **(Sophia: Delicado como um elefante.) {Charlly: lembra o meu querido vovô xD}**

Stefane abaixou a cabeça e foi se sentar. **(Sophia: http: / / bit . ly / o7lA7v)(Maddie: Aff, Sophs, eu que ia postar isso! /apanha)**

Vitória pegou Tiago pelo cabelo e na frente da sala disse: **(Sophia: Tô falando, essa menina é a valentona da escola!) **

- Vai lá agora, e peça desculpas para ela.

- Não vou. **(Sophia: VOU NÃO, QUERO NÃO, POSSO NÃO...) **– Tiago disse.

- Vai agora, senão eu faço você pedir e de joelhos.**(Maddie: Pedir... De joelhos... Ay, maliciei.)(Sophia capota.) ** – Vitória disse.

Tiago caminhou pela sala e disse:

- Desculpa, Limão. – e então saiu correndo. **(Sophia: Por que 'limão'? AAAAHHH! Não gosto de ficar sem entender as coisas!) {Charlly: Ninguém mandou ser ripadora u.u} ****(Maddie: Ah, Sophs, é limão porque... 'Tá, não sei.)**

- Eu acerto as contas com você, na sala. – Gritou Vitória. **(Maddie: Ele não vai pagar, Mona, desiste!)**

- Ahhhh, vai Guilhermina! – Tiago riu. **(Sophia: Desculpa, eu não vi graça... Talvez porque eu não estou conseguindo entender essa birosca.) {Charlly: Ai, daqui a pouco eu vou surtar ò.ó9}**

- Ah, volta aqui! – ela saiu correndo atrás dele e voltou arrastando-o. – Que foi que você disse? **(Sophia: Ai, quanta chatice...) [Diná: Bando de criancinhas ¬¬]****(Maddie: *Dando mamadeira para o Henrí* Hã? O que eu perdi?)**

- Guilhermina. – Tiago disse.

- Como é? **(Sophia: Tá surda, menina?)**

- Guilhermina. – Tiago repetiu.

- Ah, cala a boca, Tiago! Caramba, meu, eu não gosto do Guilherme! Entendeu? – ela disse. **(Maddie: 'Sa garota fala que nem muleque fanfarrão -n)**

- Ah, entendi. – Tiago sorriu.

- Entendeu? – Vitória indagou, soltando-o. **(Sophia: Menina, qual o seu problema?) {Charlly enfia um trombone no ouvido da menina e grita através dele: TÁ OUVINDO AGORA?}**

- Entendi. Você gosta do Samuel! – Tiago soltou uma sonora gargalhada. **(Sophia: Ha ha ha... É, não dá pra rir mais que isso. Desculpe.)****(Maddie: Esse Tiago faz mais piada sem graça que eu. eé)**

- Não também. – disse Vitória cruzando os braços.

- Uuuuhh, dificultou as coisas. É de mim? – Tiago sorriu.

- Morre diabo!**(Maddie: Levante a mão que leu isso com a voz desse cara: bit . ly / bdxUGp)(Sophia: \o/)** Claro que não! Eca, Tiago. – Ela fez um crucifico **(Sophia: O QUE ELA FEZ? AHISUAHSIUAHSIUAHSIUAH.) {Charlly: Ai, tô com preguiça de explicar.} **com a mão.

- Olha, olha, quem desdenha quer comprar. – Tiago sorriu e saiu correndo. **(Sophia: Eu admiro a coragem desse menino... Ele fala as coisas e sai correndo! Muito bom (Y) -n)**

- PESTINHA COELHOSA, VAI COMER CENOURA! **(Sophia: Hein?)(Maddie: Eu disse que ele era um coelho) **– Gritou Vitória. – VOCÊ VAI VER NA SALA! **(Sophia: Fora da sala ele não vai ver? Como vai se locomover por aí? #superfail)(Maddie morre.)**

Juliana deu um sorrisinho e disse:**(Maddie: ADOGO quando muda de lugar sem dizer nada! ee)**

- Pois, bem, Prof. Snape... O que é uma estrela cadente? **{Charlly: MAS QUE MERDA DE PERGUNTA É ESSA? VOCÊ TEM QUANTOS ANOS, CRIATURA? SEIS?}**

- Leia o texto e descubra. **(Sophia bate uma mão na outra: TCHUPLÁ! NA SUA CARA!) {Charlly: Corte no jutsu !³} [Diná: Snape = 1; Mary Sue = ZERO!](Maddie: Esse é o Sev que eu conheço!) **– Snape andou até a porta da sala, onde Vitória estava e ela lhe sorriu.

- Acho que eu já vou ter que ir para a aula. **(Sophia: Acho que você já deveria estar na aula faz tempo!) **– E depois ela suspirou. – Mas, temos a ultima aula com o Senhor **{Charlly e Diná: Kami-sama? *-*}(Maddie: Aula de religião? DD:)**, né? **(Sophia: De novo? Ou mudou de dia e eu não percebi?)**

- É o que consta no meu papel de aulas. – Snape suspirou.

- Aquilo se chama Horário, Professor. **(Sophia: AH, claro! O Snape não sabe o que é horário porque não tem essas coisas em Hogwarts, né? *escorre ironia pela boca e derrete o teclado*)** – Vitória riu. – Até logo.

- Até logo. – Snape sussurrou, mas, suas palavras ficaram ao vento, ela já tinha ido. **(Sophia: Tá parecendo ceninha romântica, cruzes! *se benze*) [Charlly, Maddie e Diná foram vomitar.] **– Classe, eu já venho. Vou... Beber água, Er... Srta. Simão**(Maddie: Simão, o fantasma bundão. #Didi)** marque os nomes para mim. **(Sophia: Que desculpa mais esfarrapada! Já vou avisando que se o Snape se apaixonar por alguma aluna, eu rodo a bahiana!) {Charlly: Eu rodo a varinha!} [Diná: E eu rodo a katana!](Maddie: Eh? Mas tá na cara que ele vai se apaixonar por uma aluna! Pela que representa a autora, provavelmente. o3o) **

- Ok, professor. – Stefane sorriu.**(Maddie: Eu sou linda, absoluta, eu sou Stefhany~ (8))(Sophia desmaia.)**

Snape caminhou pelos corredores e viu de relance que a sala estava falante**(Maddie: Que mania trash é essa de rimar? eé)**, mas comportada **(Sophia: Falante, mas comportada? Como faz?) **– eles estavam com a Estela, a Profª de História –, e viu também que Vitória estava debruçada na carteira detrás e conversando com Guilherme. **{Charlly: Afe, meu Deus.}**

- Num sei não, ela diz que não gosta dele, mas tá agora virada pra trás e nossa, conversando com o Guilherme e dando boas gargalhadas com ele. – Tiago disse. **(Sophia: Esse Tiago disse dentro da sala e o Snape conseguiu ouvir?) [Diná: Sempre que eu leio "Tiago" eu me lembro do James '-'] **

Snape de repente sentiu um desanimo ao ver que ela estava escondendo o rosto com as mãos e gargalhando. **(Sophia: Desânimo por quê? Queria ver a menina na depressão?) {Charlly: Ok, quem está afim de me matar? *É envolvida por um escudo de areia* A, Gaa-chan, não faz isso comigo T-T}**

- Só você para me fazer rir, **(Sophia: Algumas autoras não colocam vírgulas e outras colocam vírgulas demais #éavida)(Maddie: Vem cá, Vírgula, titia Maddie cuida de ti também ((:)** assim. – e então ela gargalhou de novo.

- A gente faz o que pode. – Guilherme riu com ela.

Snape então resolveu ir realmente beber água. **(Maddie: AH, vai tomar água! #piadasuperinterna)(Sophia: Imaginem o Snape bebendo água do bebedouro! HSIAUHSAIUHS.) {Charlly: Só eu imaginei a água espirrando toda na cara dele?} **Quando ele voltou para a sala de aula, teve uma surpresa, todos estavam em pé e bagunçando até dizer chega. **(Sophia: Eita, porra! O povo dessa escola tem sérios problemas de hiperatividade.) [Diná: hiperatividade é elogio.] (Maddie: O povo dessa escola tem sérios problemas de retardismo, isso sim.)**

Snape preparou a garganta para um sermão:

- SENTEM-SE E CALEM A BOCA! – Vociferou ele. **(Sophia: Uau, que sermão! ¬¬) {Charlly: "Entrem, sintam-se a vontade e ...CALEM A BOCA!"} (Maddie: Sev perdendo a compostura.)**

Todos se sentaram e ficaram quietos.

- Professor, como a maioria estava bagunçando, eu coloquei o nome de quem não está bagunçando. – Stefane disse. **(Sophia: Que vaca! *silêncio* Colocou o nome onde e pra quê? e_e')**

Snape deu de ombros e disse:

- Vocês vão ter que copiar os textos da apostila de ciências, da pag. 23 e 24, para amanhã. – Snape respirou fundo. – E, é para nota.

A sala toda murchou **(Sophia: Soltaram pum? #fail)(Maddie: Imaginei a sala toda brochando *se mata*)** e então o sinal bateu. Como já haviam se passado quatro das seis aulas, do dia, Snape se encaminhou desanimado para a 7ª A. Ele passou pela 6ª D que era ao lado da 7ª A e viu que Vitória estava sorrindo e gargalhando devido a algo dito por Guilherme. **(Sophia: Muita informação pra pouco eu! Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de tentar entender.) {Charlly: E eu de explicar.}**

- Aí, Guilherme, fica quieto, vai,**(Maddie: Airton...)** sena**(Maddie: #piadainútil)**, eu morro de rir.

Snape então se encaminhou para a sua próxima aula e ele mal sabia o que o esperava. **(Sophia: Claro que não! Ele era legilimente, não vidente!) {Charlly: Não confundam a Trelawney com o tio Sev, por favor.}**

N/A: Ain, me desculpem pela demora do capítulo. **(Sophia: Relaxa e goza.)** É que, eu estava com bloqueio e tive que ler o Enigma do Príncipe de novo. Depois reli o primeiro capitulo novamente e quando o bloqueio passou, eu tive que pensar no capítulo. **(Sophia: Só eu achei essa autora doidona?) {Charlly: Óbvio que não.} [Diná: Se não ninguém ripava com você xD](Maddie: AH, ela leu os livros? Não parece.)**

Bom, sei que não é desculpa, mas é verdade **{Charlly: Graaaaaande meeeeerda.}**. E o bloqueio é muito chato! Chato, chato, chato! Só não é mais chato que o Tiago Coelho. Sim, sim, é verdade, ele é uma peste! **(Sophia: Foda-se, eu não te perguntei nada.) [Diná: Gente metida essa u.u](Maddie: Achei que coelhos só eram peste na Austrália...)**

Olha, não vou pedir Review, por que é sacanagem, **(Sophia: "... essa fic é muito ruim pra poder exigir alguma coisa.") [Diná: *Cagando risadas.*] **ok, eu fiquei com bloqueio, mas, demorei eras para postar esse capítulo. Bom, não devo mas não custa: Quem quiser, me dá Review, sim?**(Maddie: Pra quê? Você se dá review que eu sei u_u)(Sophis: 2 na Maddie u_u)**

Por favor, eu quero Reviews, **(Sophia: Percebam quão contraditória é essa cria! "Não vou pedir reviews [...] Por favor, eu quero reviews" SE DECIDE, CARAI!) {Charlly: Ai, que saco gente indecisa u.u *Leva sapatada.*} **e... Me dêem sugestões para o próximo capítulo nas Reviews. **(Sophia: Poupe nossos neurônios e nunca mais ouse escrever novamente. Essa é a minha sugestão :D) {Charlly, Diná e Maddie: Apoiado, apoiado!}** Ok? Bjokas, até o próximo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia: E para terminar de fuder com os nossos neurônios: http:  / bit . ly / oPdnjo HASHIUSHIAUSHSIAUH.**

**Charlly: Cinco pila e um xeque sem fundo pra quem me matar agora!**

**Diná: Meia paçoca e uma mariola pra quem matar a Charlly agora! *Leva pedrada.***

**Maddie adotou todas as vírgulas em excesso aqui e fundou o Orfanato para Pontuações&Acentos Carentes.**


End file.
